1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and a method of paying vendors and more particularly to a system and a method for processing payments that is integrated with an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system and more particularly to a software program that processes payments and is integrated with an ERP system.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems are used to run many of the large companies in the work. However, many ERP systems do not have adequate integration between the modules. For example, the inventors have found that the integration and data entry and data transfer between the modules involved in Purchase orders, Receiving, Quality, and Account payable is less than optimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,570(Parad) shows a resource management system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,707(Huang et al.) shows a decision support system that works with the resource planning system and vender management.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,626(Lilly et al.) shows a method for scheduling orders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,970(Lee et al.) shows an integrated manufacturing system
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,283(Chin et al.) shows a manufacturing logistics decision support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,571(Pachauri) teaches a graphical interface to a database.
This invention provides an integrated solution to payment processing.